Nom Nom vs The Irritating Apple
by Finnjr63
Summary: Nom Nom has a crossover video with somebody that might make him go nuts. (Reviews appreciated.)


**My first We Bare Bears fic, and yes, this is a parody of The Annoying Orange. :P**

* * *

Nom Nom went out of the showers. He was ready to film another viral video and become more famous on the internet. He went to the set where they were gonna film another cute koala video.

"Alright, director. I'm ready." said Nom Nom.

"Before we film your viral video, we need to tell you that your video will have a guest star. He's been getting popular recently, and we thought for him to crossover with you." said the director.

"Fine. I don't care. As long as my face is bigger in the thumbnail than whoever you're talking about." said Nom Nom.

"Alright then. Irritating Apple, get on the set!" exclaimed the director. Nom Nom gets a confused face.

"Irritating Apple? Why kind of celebrity is this?" wondered Nom Nom to himself. The figure walked on stage. He looked like a typical red apple with a human's eyes and mouth stuck to it. Nom Nom screams.

"AHH! WHO ARE YOU?!" screamed Nom Nom.

"I'm the Irritating Apple!" said the Irritating Apple. "And I'm an apple."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for the reminder, Captain Obvious! Can we just get this over with?" asked Nom Nom. The director begins the filming, and the apple's about to get super, super annoying.

* * *

 **Take 1:**

Nom Nom is eating leaves while the Irritating Apple constantly tries to get his attention. "Hey! Hey, Nom Nom!" exclaimed the apple.

"Look, apple. We're filming. Now's now the time!" whispered Nom Nom, who finished eating the leaves.

"Hey! Nom Nom! Hey, Nom Nom! Hey!"

"What is it?!" whispered an angry Nom Nom.

"Oh, never mind. I'll _leaf_ you alone now. Hahahaha!" exclaimed the apple, laughing.

"That was a terrible pun." said Nom Nom.

* * *

 **Take 2:**

Nom Nom eats leaves again when the apple tries to get his attention. "Hey, Nom Nom!" exclaimed the apple.

"What?!" exclaimed Nom Nom.

"It seems so quiet here, between me and you-calyptus! Hahahaha!" laughed the apple.

"Oh, gosh. That was even worse than the last pun!" exclaimed Nom Nom.

* * *

 **Take 3:**

Nom Nom was lying down on the ground. The apple talks to him again. "Hey, Nom Nom!" exclaimed the apple. This time, Nom Nom tries to ignore him.

"I'm not talking to you!" exclaimed Nom Nom, who was trying to pull some leaves down.

"Fine then. It's just seems like you _pulled_ something! Hahahaha!" laughed the apple. Nom Nom grunts in frustration and anger.

* * *

 **Take 8:**

Nom Nom eats leaves, falls asleep and falls down the tree. The apple bounces to him. "Hey, Nom Nom! What are you doing there? It's not even _fall_ yet! Hahahaha! Get it? Fall?" asked the apple. Nom Nom grunts in fury.

"I GET IT!" exclaimed Nom Nom.

* * *

 **Take 15:**

Nom Nom looks at his phone. He sees that the Irritating Apple has a TV show of his own. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Nom Nom. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT HE HAS A HALF-HOUR TV SHOW?!"

"Yep." said the apple.

"30 seconds of you is already annoying. A half-hour is like some kind of highly offensive war crime!" exclaimed Nom Nom.

"You can call me Apple Hitler if you want!" exclaimed the apple, laughing again. Nom Nom covers his ears in frustration.

* * *

 **Take 69:**

Nom Nom was shaking already. All the puns, takes and laughter was just too much for Nom Nom to handle. He was beginning to go insane, laughing to himself at a corner.

The apple bounces to him. "Hey, hey Nom Nom!" exclaimed the apple. Nom Nom finally loses it. He yells at the apple.

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER TAKE WITH YOU! JUST SHUT UP!" exclaimed Nom Nom. The entire room went silent. So did the crew, and especially the apple. Nom Nom breathes heavily with fury. The apple decides to talk again.

"Hey Nom Nom!" said the apple.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Nom Nom.

"Apples." said the apple. Nom Nom looks up to see a bunch of apples that look like the Irritating Apple falling down. They all crash land on Nom Nom.

"Hey, it's my missing brothers!" exclaimed the apple. "Hey, wanna make some puns?" he asked.

"OKAY, BROTHER!" exclaimed the apples. Nom Nom screams out of rage, frustration and fear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
